


Yandere Fic Requests from Tumblr

by SlothSpaghetti



Category: Knives Out, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Bronze - Fandom, The Devil All the Time (2020), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Iceman (2012)
Genre: Dark fic, Each Chapter Tagged Separately, F/F, F/M, M/M, Yandere, Yandere Fic Requests from Tumblr, please read at own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: A collection of requested fics from aYandere Prompt Listonmy tumblr. All chapters will be tagged at the top in the notes so I don't drown everyone's feed in tags. Please read at your own risk, your media consumption is your own.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Lance Tucker/Reader, Lee Bodecker/Babyboy, Lee Bodecker/Reader, Loki/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Robert Pronge/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Lance Tucker

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Lance Tucker with 🧀- "Your not stupid figure it out" , 👨🦲- "Is it to tight? Well let's make it tighter", ☀️- "Stop squirming so much". 33. Begging
> 
> Warnings: non con, spit as lube, blackmail, spanking, Yandere, dark!Lance

“ ** _Stop squirming so much_** ,” Lance grunted into your ear as he bent you into another stretch. This one requiring you to place your hands on the wall and arch back into his pelvis. His hands on your hips gripped you hard enough to bruise as your arms and legs started to shake.

Adult gymnastics was so supposed to be a fun, new way to stay in shape. It was a living nightmare, the coach taking a shine to you right away for some reason, offering you extra advice and time. He was Lance Tucker, who were you to say no to the help of an Olympic medalist.

You should have said no.

“Lance, please this hurts,” you begged.

“Wouldn’t hurt so much sweetheart if your muscles weren’t so fucking tight,” he emphasized what part of you he meant by grinding his half-hard crotch into your ass. Your tight workout leggings providing a minimal barrier to the feel of him.

“Please, stop,” you whimpered, knees buckling as the tension in your hamstrings became too much and you collapsed into the wall. His hands remained on your hips though, holding you in place while your body tried to work up the energy to move away.

“I think you got a few more muscles for us to stretch out sweet cheeks. Can’t have my favorite gym bunny getting an injury.” His lip stretched into a grin as his hand grabbed the top of your leggings.

“No, Lance,” you cried, trying to buck him off of you but you were pinned.

One of his calloused hands wrapped around the back of your neck while the other squeezed and slapped your ass. You begging for him to stop, pleading with him that you’d pretend it nerve happened only egged him, made very slap against your cheeks harder.

“I love when you beg, your voice gets all wrecked and wet. I wonder if my dick will do the same thing this fucking pussy.”

Even as your no’s echoed around the empty gym, he lined his cock up with your dry hole. As he started to press into you, your body tried one last time to twist away. It was too much, your mind and body about to snap, you had to get away.

“ ** _Is it too tight?”_** He mocked you, making a show to spit between your bodies. “ ** _Well let’s make it tighter._** Gotta loosen up all your muscles, Baby.”

He fucked you without mercy, held you down by the back of your neck, and wrecked your body. Every stroke of his cock burned inside you. You wanted it to end, wanted to go home and never come to this fucked up place again. When he saw you were crying, he licked the tears from your cheek.

“Don’t cry, baby,” he grunted, hips starting to stutter. “It’ll get easier the more we do it.”

He buried his cock inside you as we came, grinding his cum as far into you as he could. The hand on your hip peeled away from your bare skin.

“Please, let me go,” you croaked.

“Not yet, sweet cheeks.”

You heard the telltale signs of a phone being unlocked.

“What are you doin’?” Your voice didn’t even sound like it was coming from your mouth anymore.

“ ** _You’re not stupid,”_** he pulled his softening cock from your abused hole. His hand finally released you and you fell to the floor, fresh tears blurring your vision. Lance crouched next to your body, a smirk plastered on his face as he waved his phone in front of you. **_“Figure it out.”_**

🏅🏅🏅


	2. Lee Bodecker x Babyboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request 👨🦲- “Is it to tight? Well let’s make it tighter”, 😺- “Your such a brat”, 🍣- “Come here baby”, 39. Degrading
> 
> Warnings: dub con, slight mention of blood, mean daddy!Lee, Babyboy being rude, not enough prep for anal, minor degradation, tears

Babyboy lounged in the jail cell, waiting for release. He rubbed a hand over his bruised faces, before crossing his arms. He had no regrets, the shit head had it coming, no one talks about his daddy like that.

There was a rattle of keys and the heavy clinking of the lock near him and he opened his eyes. Lee was standing at the open cell door, anger marring his handsome face.

“With me, now,” he growled.

Babyboy rolled off the dirty cot and followed Lee into his office. He sank down into the wooden chair while Daddy locked the door to his office and pulled the blinds down. He crossed his arms again and sighed. Babyboy didn’t want to be lectured about making a scene, didn’t want to have to explain the reason he got into a fistfight on a Wednesday night.

“Ya gonna tell me why the fuck I just had to get you outta a jail cell?”

“No, Sir.”

**_“Your such a fuckin’ brat”_ **

Babyboy knew that tone, the one that meant he was in trouble, but he didn’t care. Anger was still burning in his gut, being thrown over Daddy’s knee wasn’t about to fix it. He knew eventually it would fizzle away and that Lee would probably pounce on him. Daddy would get him to bend, make him the good boy he wants him to be, but right now he wanted to boil.

“ ** _C'mere, Babyboy,”_** Lee beckoned him around with a flick of his wrist. “Don’t make me ask ya again.”

He got up from the rickety chair and stood between Daddy’s legs. Babyboy can’t remember the last time he felt this fiery, this disobedient, this downright naughty straight to Daddy’s face. He craved Lee’s sweet words, craved the soft touches. The firm grip on his hip paired with the thumb drawing circles in his hipbone wasn't what he needed now.

“Angel, Baby, tell Daddy why ya got in a fight.”

This was his last chance to be straightforward with the sheriff, last chance to be honest with his daddy about why he caved a man’s face in outside the grocery store.

“It ain’t any a your damn business,” he spat out instead. “If you’re done now, I’m goin’ home Sheriff.”

As he turned around to leave Lee shoved him face forward onto his desk, papers and files scattering to the floor. The sheriff put his full weight into Babyboy’s back, leaned into him real heavy.

“I say when we’re fuckin’ done here, boy. You wanna act like a big man, I can treat ya like one.”

Lee ripped his pants and briefs down, the cool air causing goosebumps to rise on the flesh of his ass. There was fumbling in the desk, but when he tried to stand up again, Lee shoved him back down with a harsh grip on the back of his neck.

A slicked-up finger plunged into his hole before he even knew what happening. Babyboy couldn’t stop the moan, hot and gasping, from coming out. It burned, only made him angrier and want to fight though. He had every right to fight for his Daddy. Why didn’t Lee see that?

Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes when a second finger was unceremoniously shoved into him. He choked on a weak sound. He wasn’t gonna let go, this was his anger, but even as the pads of those fingers pushed against his sweet spot, he knew he would lose to Daddy’s will.

“S'too tight, Daddy,” he whimpered, hating how weak and fragile his voice already was.

**_“Is it too tight?”_** Lee cooed, removing his two fingers from Babyboy. ** _“Well let’s make it tighter”_**

Daddy wrapped his hand around Babyboy’s mouth and forced his thick cock into his ass. His eyes squeezed shut to stop the tears, but his whole body felt like it was on fire now. It hurt, but he wanted more, wanted Daddy to fuck him hard, make his anger worth the bloody knuckles and busted lip.

“Ya gonna be a crybaby? You wanted to be a big man, your gonna take Daddy’s dick like you are. Gonna fuck the brat right fuckin’ outta ya. Remind ya exactly who the goddamn law is around here. And you’re gonna keep those cock sucking lips a yours closed.”

🚔🚔🚔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I’m gonna go ahead and say this is canon to their story. I could be flushed it out more and it isn’t exactly the same writing style, but it’s exactly like the both of them. There would be aftercare, I just didn’t write it.


	3. Natasha Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 🦋- “When you can behave I’ll untie you”, 🐣- “I want a baby. What about you?”, 16. Breeding, 20. Stockholm Syndrome
> 
> Warnings: implied kidnapping, Yandere, collar, Stockholm syndrome, bathing, breeding kink

**_“When you can behave I’ll untie you.”_ **

The words echoed around your skull. Natasha said almost every day to you now. You tried to count how many times she’d spoken them, not the voice in your head. Who, the longer you were collared and leashed to the wall, sounded more and more like Natasha. You were cold, tired of crying, and just desperate for comfort - a fuzzy blanket, a warm bath maybe, or… Or maybe just a soft touch.

“Natasha,” you whimpered, eye drifting up to the camera on the wall. “I’m sorry, please… Can I just see you?”

You called out to her until your voice broke, throat dry, but she ignored you. When you couldn’t say another word, you curled up in the corner you slept in and fell asleep.

“Kitten, it’s time to wake up.”

A warm hand brushed across your cheek, rousing you from a dreamless sleep. You couldn’t help but lean into it, nuzzling into a touch you had missed for what felt like ages. Your eyes fluttered open and you tried to reach out for the warmth.

“Kitten, are you ready to behave?”

You nodded when your voice failed. The leash was unclicked from the collar, and Natasha guided you out of the room and into a bathroom. You let her bath you, let her manipulate your body with ease, and relaxed further into whatever touch she offered you.

“Look at me, Kitten,” she commanded, and your head lolled to the side to look at her. ** _“I want a baby. What about you?”_**

Your eyes widen momentarily, a soft gasp coming from you. Natasha’s touch remained soft but you knew if you tried to move away from the bed she’d force you to stay. You wanted to stay here though, with her soft smile and gentle touch clouding your judgment.

You gulped but nodded, and when Natasha kissed you for the first time, you leaned into it.

🍼🍼🍼


	4. 40s Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: "This hurts? Imagine your wife flirting with other men" + spanking with 40s!Steve or present day Steve anything you prefer! Please 🥺🥺
> 
> Warnings: Spanking, Yandere, Possessive Behaviour, Soft(?)!Dark!Steve, Captain Kink

You were bringing Steve his lunch, he’d just finish training up some of the new SHIELD recruits with Bucky, and today had been trying to say the least. It only got worse when he saw the useless, sweaty recruits surround you. Your pretty dresses and luscious curves attracted men like flies to honey. It’s what got him, that night at the dance hall, but it was everything else that made his need for you so great. He decided after a single dance you would be his and his alone for the rest of your lives. Your eyes never wandered, but he had taken out more than one man who had the nerve to so much as wink at you.

He was sure that number would only just keep going up and up.

You weren’t shaking off the men quick enough for Steve’s liking though. Your laughter sealed your fate. Looks like Steve needed to teach you a lesson, again.

“Mrs. Rogers,” Bucky called out.

The gym went silent and your eyes landed on a seething, sweat-drenched Steve. He heard your heart rate jump. Bucky ushered the recruits out, they had more training to do elsewhere. He passed a quick nod to Steve as he closed the gym doors firmly.

You walked over to your husband, your heels echoing across the hardwood. Steve finished unwrapping his knuckles before taking the basket from your arm.

“What are you supposed to do when men are staring at what’s mine, Babydoll?”

Your breath stuttered as his hands grabbed your hips, squeezing.

“I tell them, I’m happily married and to leave me alone,” you murmured.

Steve hummed, analyzing your features, deciding on your punishment.

“And what happens when you don’t?”

“No Steve, please, tha-”

He has you thrown over his lap before you can even finish. Your skirt and slip were shoved up around your waist. The first smack to your bottom was followed by fingers digging into the meat of your cheek. The hand anchoring you to his thighs was of no comfort, only reminding of you his real power.

“Steve, I didn’t-”

“Watch your manners, Baby, or I’ll double it.”

Two more harsh smacks landed on your ass.

“Captain, please,” you dug your fingers into his trousers as your tears started to well up.

Steve continued to spank you until you were crying for real, promising you’d learned your lesson, apologizing over and over again that you wouldn’t let it happen again. When he was satisfied you wouldn’t be able to sit for the next week without think of this lesson, he pulled you up and forced your legs around his waist.

His hand squeezed your cheeks, pulling and pushing on the sore flesh so you would grind on his erection, feel how your punishment affected him.

“Hurts, Captain,” you whimpered, forehead resting on his shoulder.

 ** _“This hurts?”_** He slapped your ass again. **_“Imagine your wife flirting with other men.”_**

“I’m only yours, Captain. Only you.”

“Then prove it to me, Mrs. Rogers.”

👗👗👗


	5. Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 🪨- "Aren't you hungry? It's your favorite~" ✨ And Clumsy with Bucky or Steve where reader she sneaks out to go to the store to get food to make dinner for their anniversary SFW, please
> 
> Warnings: Yandere behavior, Stockholm syndrome, hints of past abuse.

  * Bucky is loving and caring, but most of all he is protective. He knows the horrible truths about this world. He must keep you safe.
  * And today was your anniversary. The day he saved you.
  * So you wanted to do something special. He treats you so nice.
  * You waited until he went to the gym with Steve for his afternoon workout, then you slipped out of your shared apartment, down to grocers on the corner.
  * You had everything you needed, and you couldn’t keep the smile off your face as you got home.
  * **_“There you are?”_**
  * Bucky’s big strong arms wrapped around you instantly, nearly crushing your surprise.
  * “Where did you go? Who did you see?”
  * The bag was set down and two hands cupped your cheeks.
  * “I was out getting grocers to make my favorite man’s favorite dinner,” your voice shakes, but you smile up at him.
  * Something flashes across his face, his eyes narrow, but then he is smiling right back at you.
  * While you make dinner, Bucky takes a shower and gets all cleaned up.
  * You set the table with the nice china, the set Steve got you and Bucky as a gift because it reminded him of the set Bucky’s mom had.
  * You were always extra cautious when you used it. God forbid you break one of the special plates. You’d been the cause of enough broken plates already.
  * Bucky’s not eating the dinner you made though and that’s never like him. He always has an appetite.
  * **_“Aren’t you hungry?”_** You murmured, anxious that his mood would turn sour on your special day. **_“It’s your favorite.”_**
  * His jaw clenched and the knife in his metal hand bent as his fist closed around it.
  * **_“I thought you left me.”_**
  * His voice was soft, sad even, and you knew you’d hurt his feelings.
  * And on your anniversary, of all days.
  * Quickly, you stood up and went to him. He had to know. Gentle you touched his metal hand, bringing it to your chest, right over your heart.
  * “I’d never leave you Bucky, you are my whole life, my savior. Please believe that. I know, I haven’t been… Easy to live with. But I-I love you. I would die before leaving you.”
  * “That’s good, babydoll because I will always find you.”



🍽️🍽️🍽️


	6. Lee Bodecker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 17. Overstimulation,🥀- “Shhh it’s ok, don’t cry. I-I just want you to love me!”, 💛- “Does it hurt?”
> 
> Warnings: noncon, lots of tears, daddy kink, kidnapping, restraints, pain kink (?), Yandere

The worst decision of your life can be pinpointed in a single conversation. One that had been purely innocent at the time. An early morning shift at the diner to cover for the usual waitress. The regulars shooting the breeze about the goings on in town. Then a joking barb was thrown out about the sheriff and his appetite.

“Oh I don’t know fellas,” you smiled refilling mugs of coffee. “I like a man with some meat on his bones.”

You hadn’t thought anything about the comment, just words to fill a space and loosen the air. The sheriff had never really been one to take jokes at his expenses well. You and everyone in town knew that. Little did you know that that tiny blip on the sheriff’s radar was all it took for him to become obsessed.

Your schedule was suddenly switched so you were working all the early morning shifts. Lee was would chat, brush his fingers against yours when you’d slide him his breakfast, watch you labor under heavy trays and rush around with boiling pots of hot coffee.

The day you worked a double shift, opening and closing the diner, it was raining cats and dogs. That day Lee offered to drive you home. He just didn’t tell you which home.

“ ** _Shhh it’s okay, sweetheart, don’t cry_**.” He cooed, locking the second set of cuffs to the bed frame.

“Pl-lease,” you begged, choking on tears that just wouldn’t stop.

He ignored you, a crazed look fell over his features as he leaned forward. He kissed each of your cheeks before wet lips pressed against yours. Lee bit down on your bottom lip, intent to get access to all of you. His tongue plunged into your mouth, taking everything it had to offer.

“ ** _I-I just want you to love me._** ” He breathed into your mouth.

You squeezed your eyes shut when his hand moved across your body, pushing the skirt of your uniform up to reveal your underwear.

“I promise ya, honey, you’ll love me soon enough,” he pulled the garment down your thighs.

“Please, Sh-Sh-Sheriff,” you sobbed.

“Aw, no baby,” he thumbed away more tears. “ Look at me, honey, it’s Daddy to you now.”

You shook your head at him, unable to saying anything else. The sound of belts being undone and clothes falling to the floor renewed your sobs. You didn’t fight him when he lays between your legs. There was nothing you could do now.

He sucked at your neck, bit at the soft flesh as his hands wandered once more. Lee spread your folds and teased your clit until he was satisfied with your new cries, ones stolen from your lips as your body betrayed you. A knot formed in your lower belly the more he played with you and the higher-pitched your whimpers got, the faster he moved. Until the knot released, your muscles spasming as your unwilling orgasm washed over you.

“Don’t worry baby, Daddy will make you love him.”

He rubbed his swollen cock against your weeping pussy, before he thrust into you without a second thought. You shrieked, fat tears spilling down your cheeks. His hot breath cooled the tracks on your face as he held still. Through blurry eyes, you saw blues ones transfixed.

Lee kissed away your tears.

**_“Does it hurt?”_ **

And when you simply nodded, he just smiled.

“Then cry for me, baby.”


	7. Bruce Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 💫- “Stay still! You don’t want to make me angry”
> 
> Warnings: non con, abuse of power, dark!Bruce Banner, age gap, very slight cum play

Quiet Dr. Banner was supposed to be a dream to work with, insightful and curious. You’d never have thought that curiosity was directed at you, or that it would be twisted and dark. He was supposed to be your mentor, guiding your doctoral research in radiation. Not the reason you felt eyes watching your every move or not why you avoiding being left alone in the lab.

Nobody understood why you were jittery or why you never requested one on ones like the other doctoral candidates. But they also didn’t seem to understand the trembling hand that would ghost across your knee or the too firm grip that would find your shoulder.

Like it did now.

You jumped and ripped your earphones away.

“Dr. Ban-banner, did you need me?” Your eyes searched the rest of the lab, only to find it empty.

“We haven’t had a chance to discuss your work in-depth, can you show me what you’re working on?”

It was a completely reasonable question, absolutely appropriate for the workplace, yet you couldn’t shake the feeling of dread in your gut as you bent over the microscope to check your sample before showing the doctor.

And that was your mistake, as the hand on your shoulder crept to the back of your neck. His thumb applying pressure under your jaw.

“Dr. Banner,” you squeezed your eye shut as the microscope was moved and your face pressed into your notes. “Please.”

 **“Stay still,”** he pressed a kiss to your temple. **“You don’t want to make me angry, do you?”**

Your lab coat was haphazardly thrown over your shoulder. A large hand ran down the column of your spine to squeeze your ass. You didn’t move as your pants were pulled down, but the feeling of his cock against your hole made you flinch.

“Please, don’t do this,” you begged.

“This?”

He shoved his cock into you, his groans echoing in the vast space of the lab. Tears spring to your eyes, dampen and smear your meticulous notes. Bruce fucked you until your cries died in your throat, so raw and dry you weren’t sure if you’d ever be able to speak again. All the while his hold on your neck remained firm, keeping you bent over the desk and at his mercy until he was done with you.

You heard his impending release, the softly spoken curse, before he ground his hips into you, cock twitching and cum filling you.

“I think, little mouse if you want to remain in this course, you’ll do well to start scheduling regular one-on-one meetings with me.”

His cock slid from your abused hole, sore and leaking, only from scoop up the mess and shove it back into you.

“Next time,” he moved his fingers inside you cause you to whimper. “If you’re good for me, little mouse, I might let you cum.”

🐁🐁🐁


	8. Thorin Oakenshield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 🐰- “I’ll give you a head start! Ready? GO!”
> 
> Warnings: dragon sickness, dark!Thorin, allusions to future non/dub con

Thorin was wandering around the golden floors of the gallery of kings when you found him. You hated being the elected spokesman of the company, it was absolute bollocks if they asked you, but apparently, the dwarf king would only listen to you. The light of the fire shone brightly, casting a golden hue over everything. Thorin was muttering something, probably about the Arkenstone again.

You couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Thorin,” you called out. “You need to rest, to eat.”

He whipped around at the sound of your voice echoing around the hall. The sickly color of his face emphasized by the gold. He had been so handsome that night in the pub, you’d have signed your life over to him if he asked. Well, you supposed, you probably did when you agreed to go on this quest. Thorin rushed over to you.

“You are just the person I needed, my jewel,” he whispered.

“Thorin, please, you must-”

“I am the king,” he roared, grabbing your shoulders. “You shall do as I say.”

You flinched when he yelled but held your ground. You would not be intimidated by him. He was your friend first and foremost. You had to look out for him.

“Why don’t we play a round of cards with men, or some other game quickly, just to clear our heads before we go back to look for the stone?”

You watched your suggestion register in his mind slowly, his features shifting, eyebrow scrunching then relaxing, lips twitching. Then he laughed. Thorin threw his head back and shouted with laughter and shaking you slightly.

“Yes, we shall play a game of chase. You shall run and hide and I will find you. And when I do,” he squeezed you, looking down at your body as if for the first time.

“Oh I don’t, Thorin-”

“I will have all the riches I want, all the gold, all the jewels. You are the treasure I want. You will be mine.”

He released you and shook off his long coat, leaving his crown in place.

**_“I’ll give you a head start! Ready? GO!”_ **


	9. Robert Pronge "Mr Freezy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: ✨- “There you are? I thought you left me”, 🍣- “Come here baby", 6. Collars, 12. DDLG
> 
> Warnings: Stockholm Syndrome, DDlg, collar, dumbification (kinda?), implied kidnapping and past abuse, caning, blood, no aftercare, DARK

You walked up to the familiar ice cream truck, the pretty snowflake charm on your necklace digging into your palm. Your stomach was all in knots. You had gotten distracted, you were supposed to be on the swings, today was supposed to be a treat. Daddy took you to the park while he had to have a meeting. He told you to stay on the swing, to be a good girl, but the precious dog that ran up to you needed pets.

“ ** _Christ, there you are_** ,” Robert hissed and grabbed your arm.

“Daddy, I-”

“Zip it, ya stupid fuckin’ baby,” he tossed you into the back of the truck without another word.

You listened to Robert mutter the whole way home. The more he seemed to say about the issue, the angrier he became. He was working himself up and you were shrinking in yourself. When Daddy was angry, who knew what he’d do. You’d been so good, for months now. He was finally taking you out and you blew it. Maybe you were just a stupid baby.

When he shoved you into the house, you walked straight into your least favorite place, the attic. It was hot and dusty and dark. You hated it there, but that was where bad girls had to be. Only good girls got to be downstairs. Robert watched you carefully walk up the narrow stairs, he heard your weak sobs. He closed the door and locked it. You knew he’d let you out when he was ready to punish you for not listening.

A creak on the stairs jarred you from your nightmares. You scrubbed your face, trying to hide any remaining evidence of your crying.

“ ** _Come here baby_** ,” Robert called up the stairs. He wanted you down, he wasn’t going to punish you in the attic.

You scrambled to your feet as quickly as possible and down to meet him. A small, soft smile formed on your lips when you saw him. The light shining behind him made it look like he was an angel.

“What was the one fuckin’ thing I asked you to do at the park, Baby?”

He sounded angry still like he’d spent your time upstairs seething and plotting how to punish you. Robert hadn’t calmed down at all. Cold fear shot through your veins and your lower lip trembled.

“T-ta-to sta-ay on th-the swings, Daddy,” you looked down at your socked feet.

“Hey,” he snapped his fingers in your face. “You look at me when I’m talkin’ to you.”

“Sorry, Daddy.”

You bit your lower lip in an effort to hold in your tears. You needed to be a big girl, and take your punishment. That was the only way to make Daddy feel better.

“Strip and get your ass in the fuckin’ living room.”

Your clothes were ripped off without hesitation, Robert watched you like a hungry animal about to get his next meal. He slapped your bottom hard as you squeezed by him to get off of the stairs. An array of tools were laid on the coffee table ranging from a wooden paddle to a leather belt. You prayed to God he didn’t choose the belt.

Robert’s hand on your shoulders, shoving you further into the room and turning you away from the table made you whimper. You couldn’t see which implement he chose and that fear manifested itself as shaking and shivering. No part of your body remained still. The little voice in your head kept reminding you deserved this. You made Daddy upset.

You bent forward and grabbed your ankles and waited. Maybe this was your punishment. Robert knew this position made you squirm, made you feel extra exposed to him.

**_“I thought you left me.”_ **

The cane switch to your backside nearly had you toppling over.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

More strikes fell onto your bottom and thighs and every time you thanked Robert. Even as you became light-headed and felt a small dribble of blood crawl down your thigh, you thanked him. You watched your snowflake necklace dangle with blurred vision, a constant reminder that you were his.


	10. Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 🍭 "What's wrong? Don't like the collar? You're not supposed to", 7. pet play
> 
> Warnings: choking, implied kidnapping, blood, Tony stark science nonsense, pet play, puppy, collar

You scratched and pulled at the golden collar around your neck, rubbing your skin raw around the edges to point of bleeding. You were trapped. The Tony Stark had somehow locked you in this opulent prison, a glass box filled with luxurious cushions and blankets. When you were hungry you were fed, when you were thirsty you drank. Your every need, every desire, was provided for. The only thing you couldn’t do was take off the thing that bound you to this room.

The time you tried to escape, the collar had cinched to your throat, choking you hard and faster the further from the glass box you got, until you blacked out. You woke up again in the glass box with a hologram of Tony lecturing you about safety.

A tap on the glass stopped your clawing.

 ** _“What’s wrong?”_** Tony’s face was scanned and he entered the room. **_“Does my puppy not like the collar?”_**

He grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. That satisfied, smug look settled across his face when you didn’t fight him. You just let him move you down to your knees, where he wanted you, at his feet like the dog you were to him.

“Good,” he clicked a remote and the collar tightened, causing you to choke. _ **“You’re not supposed to.”**_


	11. Stucky - Steve Rogers + Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:🥀- "Shhh it's ok, don't cry. I-I just want you to love me!", 🐣- "I want a baby. What about you?", 10. Kidnapping
> 
> Warnings: kidnapping, non con, stalking, forced breeding, dark!Stucky

The first time they see you is at dawn, holding a coffee and staring off into the distance. The best sunrise is always at the Brooklyn Bridge. Both of them get so caught up in how ethereal you look, they almost jog into a truck. Steve and Bucky see you almost every day after that. Or maybe both of them are out searching for you, watching you go about your day, seeing how you lived. It's completely reasonable to do reconnaissance on a target, and after your almost mugging a few weeks ago, they'd decided to dedicate more time to protecting you. Plans were formulated, a new security system installed, and a new custom bed ordered.

It was nearly dusk, you'd just gotten home from work and it looked like you'd gone to the grocery store too. Bucky watched from the roof of the building across the street. He made another note, you bought more ice cream and a box of tampons.

Steve crawled up the fire escape with a bag of sandwiches from your favorite deli down the block.

_**"I want a baby. What about you?"**_ Steve asked after settling in next to his partner.

"Yeah," Bucky smiled and turned to him to take his share. "Yeah, I think a baby would make us a happy family."

A week later, you never made it home from the grocery store. Steve plucked you off the street while Bucky packed up a bag of some of your clothes, though they'd gotten plenty of maternity clothes for you already. When Bucky got home, he could hear you crying softly and Steve's elevated heart rate. He dropped the bags by the door and deposited his belongings.

Bucky watched Steve rail you into the mattress, watched how your body glistened with sweat, tears streamed down your pretty face. Steve buried his cock into you one final time, rows of muscles clenching down his body. Bucky smiled, he couldn't blame Steve for being impatient.

Your eyes met Bucky's, going real big and scared, he finally walked into the bedroom. The fight in you seemed to return, Steve's weight was the only thing keeping you from running.

"Sorry, Buck," he mumbled, turning his head away from your shaking form.

Bucky brushed his hand over Steve's temple before he let it drift to your cheek. His thumb brushed away your fresh tears.

_**"Shhh it's ok, don't cry. We just want you to love us."** _

🌉🌉🌉

**Author's Note:**

> Request a Yandere Fic on my Tumblr


End file.
